


operation: jongsoo

by winterheat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, M/M, honor student!kyungsoo, torpe!jongin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheat/pseuds/winterheat
Summary: Fourth year high school na sila, kailan pa ba makakakuha ng lakas ng loob si Jongin na umamin kay Kyungsoo?Enter, Chanyeol Park and Sehun Oh’s Operation: JongSoo





	operation: jongsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sa mga mods at mga taong may contribution sa pagbuo ng munting fic na ito, maraming salamat! Sa kaibigan kong sumali rin dito, good luck sizzums! Naniniwala akong kailangan na’tin ng mga lighthearted fic once in a while. Char!
> 
> P.S: unbeta-ed, rush ending, hindi na-proofread nang masinsinan hakhak :(  
> P.P.S: Ang soft ko talaga for highschool aus. Cries.

**September 14, 2011; 9:48AM**

 

“Picturan mo na lang kasi, matunaw ‘yang si Kyungsoo.”

“Bulok kasi ang camera ang phone niya, ‘yung Ericsson mo na lang.”

“Maririnig pag nag-capture ano ba!”

“Next time, dadalhan na lang kita ng digi cam.”

“Wow may digi cam. Mamaya may pictures pa ‘yan ulit ng family gathering niyo ha.”

“Gago, ipapa-develop naman na ‘yon agad! Sadyang nakita mo lang!”

 

Nagdidiskusyon ang magkaibigang sina Sehun at Chanyeol (minus Jongin na nakatingin kay Kyungsoo, obviously) sa napakaingay na school cafeteria.

“Ang ingay niyo.” Iyan na lang ang maisasagot ni Jongin sa tropa nang humarap siya’t kumain ng Vinegar Pusit. Nakaupo sila ngayon sa kanilang usual seat. Since open space ang cafeteria, nakaupo sila kung saan nago-overlook ito sa quadrangle. Napakalaking advantage ‘pag may nagkaka-crush sa isa sa kanilang tatlo, maglalakad ka pa lang papuntang cafeteria kita mo na agad sila.

Kabilang sila sa mga popular kids ng highschool na ito. Si Chanyeol ay ang gitarista sa isa sa mga top performing bands tuwing Battle of the Bands ng school, sila ang crowd favorite at ang nakakaabot sa top 3 for 4 consecutive years, freshmen pa lang ay nahuhumaling na ang buong high school department dahil sa talent nila. Si Sehun at Jongin naman ay kilala bilang top performing dancers sa dance troupe ng school nila sa hip-hop at contemporary category, respectively. Silang dalawa ang kadalasang nilalaban sa labas ng school tuwing may competition.

“Wala nang iingay pa sa nagrereklamo na kendi ang binayad maliban sa barya, Jognog.” Sagot ni Sehun at tinignan ang direksyon kung saan nakatitig si Jongin kanina. “Awie, nawala na si Kyungsoo.”

“Kaya nga siya tumingin sa’tin, Se.” Wika ni Chanyeol, na parang sobrang obvious ng statement na binanggit ng kaibigan. “Hindi ka pa ba sanay? 4th year na tayo, 3rd year pa ‘yan nahuhumaling kay Kyungsoo.”

“Good point.” Sagot ni Sehun at ininom ang natitirang Mountain Dew. “4th year na nga pala tayo. Kailan ka ba hindi magiging torpe, Jognog?”

Muntikan nang mabilaukan si Jongin sa kinakain niyang Vinegar Pusit. “Hindi ako torpe!”

“Ano ‘to? Lagi mo na lang akong dinededma ng Rocksteddy?” Wika ni Chanyeol. “College na tayo next year, Jongin, for sure lilipat sa Maynila ‘yang si Kyungsoo.”

Napatahimik lang si Jongin. May point nga naman si Chanyeol.

Third year high school ay crush na talaga ni Jongin ‘yang si Kyungsoo. Nagsimula ito noong (read: pinilit) mag-emcee si Kyungsoo sa culminating activity ng English Club. May intermission number siya noon at nasa backstage the whole time. Una niyang narinig ang boses ni Kyungsoo – ang ganda, ang sarap pakinggan at ulit-ulitin – at nang makita niya ito ay nahumaling siya agad. Hindi siya naniniwala sa love at first sight pero pinatunayan siyang mali ni Kyungsoo Do.

Ngunit hanggang ngayon, ang kilalang confident, charming, at charismatic na Jongin Kim from the contemporary dance troupe ay hindi makausap ang crush niya.

“Tiklop ka talaga lagi ‘pag kay Kyungsoo, ‘no?” Pinanood lang ni Sehun si Jongin na tulala habang kumakain ng Flat Tops na bigay sa kanya ng nagkakacrush sa kanya kanina.

“Kailangan niya ng tulong na’tin, Se.” Banggit ni Chanyeol. “Naaalibadbaran na ako sa mukha niya, may pa-pout pa amputa.”

“Anong gagawin na’tin? Lapitan si Kyungsoo at sabihin sa kanya na crush siya ni Jongin? Ang corny naman pero tara–” Tatayo na sana si Sehun ngunit bigla siyang hinatak ni Jongin paupo. “–Aray ko! Joke lang, gago!”

“Kailangan na’tin ng plano!” Wika ni Chanyeol at inilagay ang mga daliri sa baba, nagkukunyaring nag-iisip. “Tawagin na’ting Operation JongSoo!”

“Parang ang baho naman pakinggan ng JongSoo.” Patahimik na bulong ni Jongin ngunit hindi niya mapigilan ang ngiti.

“Luh, kilig naman ang gago.” Sabi ni Sehun at binatukan ang kaibigan.

Sakto ay nag-bell na, tapos na ang recess at bumalik na sila sa classroom.

 

...

**10:16AM**

 

“So pinag-iisipan na namin ‘to ni Sehun,” Sinimulang i-explain ni Chanyeol ang kanilang plano kay Jongin, halatang hindi nakikinig sa guro sa harapan. “Dapat tuwing may school event, may interaction na magaganap sa inyo.”

Silang tatlo ay nakaupo sa likod ng klase, pumapagitna si Jongin at siya ang nagsisilbing _messenger_ sa papel na pinapasa ng dalawa sa gilid niya.

“Kaya pala hindi niyo ako pinapansin...”

“Para sa’yo naman ‘to, Jognog. Mahal ka namin eh.” Depensa ni Sehun at hinawakan ang pisngi ng kaibigan.

“Yuck! Kadiri ka!” Sabi ni Jongin at biglang tumahimik ang klase.

_Shit, napalakas._

“Ginoong Kim, Ginoong Oh, anong nangyayari diyan sa likod?” Tanong ni Sir Garcia, for the first time ay tumingin siya sa klase at hindi sa librong binabasa niya kanina.

“Wala po, sir.” Ngumiti si Jongin at nag-iisip ng magandang palusot; “tumulo lang ang laway ni Sehun!” Tumawa ang buong klase at nagpatuloy sa pagbabasa ang guro habang naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagpisil ng kaibigan sa pisngi niya.

“Gago ka ah!” Mukhang naasar si Sehun ngunit mabilis na naka-recover dahil nga ang topic nila ay hindi tungkol sa world history, kung hindi ay kung paano mabibigyan ng lovelife ang kanilang kaibigan.

“Yun na nga,” sinimulan ulit ni Chanyeol i-discuss ang plano, “kami ang bahala sa’yo, basta sumunod ka lang sa sasabihin namin. Ayos ba? Voting tayo. Okay ako sa plano na ‘to.”

“Mamaya kung ano-ano ang pagawin niyo sa’kin! Ayoko!” Tumanggi si Jongin sa plano ng tropa, ayaw niyang ipagkatiwala ang taong nagugustuhan niya sa dalawang mokong na kaibigan niya. Sa ngayon ay ayos na siya sa pasulyap-sulyap kay Kyungsoo. Alam naman niyang hindi siya karapat-dapat para sa taong katulad _niya_.

“Wala kang choice, pare.” Wika ni Sehun. “Okay ako!”

Napahinga nang malalim si Jongin, _wala nga siyang choice._

Actually, may karapatan siyang tumanggi pero mas malakas ang _Bro Code_ nilang tatlo. Alam naman ng dalawa na gusto talaga ng tropa nila si Kyungsoo, sino ba naman sila para pabayaan lang si Jongin na ma-stuck sa kakatingin lang sa crush niya? Matagal na nilang napagtanto na hindi gagalaw tong si Jongin dahil ayaw man niyang aminin, _torpe talaga siya sa taong gusto niya_. Kaya bilang _‘The Best Tropa in the World’ – Chanyeol Park (2011)_ , gusto nila ay masaya ang isa’t-isa.

Corny man, pero wala eh, solid eh.

_Speaking of the devil_ , kumatok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto ng tatlong beses bago nagsalita. “Good morning, sir.”

“Jongin, ‘yung crush mo!” Sigaw ng isang kaklase nila.

“Ayie! Jongin!” Dagdag pa ng isa habang sinisiko nila Chanyeol at Sehun ang kaibigan.

 

Hindi kinikilig si Jongin, _hindi talaga._

 

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo at medyo namumula habang ang teacher na nasa harap ay hindi masyado ma-gets kung anong nangyayari, _mga thunders nga naman._ “Ano ‘yun, Kyungsoo?”

“Hihingi po sana si Ma’am Gonzales ng chalk.” Tahimik niyang sinabi at mukhang hindi narinig ni Sir Garcia.

“Ano ‘yun, hijo?”

“Si Ma’am Gonzales po, hihingi sana ng chalk.” Paulit niyang sinabi, this time, medyo malakas na. Halatang nahihiya si Kyungsoo at isa lang ang masasabi ni Jongin. _Cute._

“Ah! Sige, kuha ka lang diyan.” Tinuro ng guro ang chalk box at nagpatuloy sa pagbabasa ng libro.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng tatlong pirasong chalk sa chalkbox. “Si Jongin nagdonate niyan!” This time, si Sehun naman ang nagsabi. Hindi talaga mapaliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin, mukhang constipated na pinipigilan na ngumiti na ewan.

Napatigil si Kyungsoo at tumungin sa direksyon kung saan nakaupo ang tatlo. “A-ah, salamat.” Sinabi niya sabay umalis. Naghiyawan naman ang klase.

 

Ulit, hindi kinikilig si Jongin. _Hindi talaga. Promise. Hindi niya rin naging favorite subject ang History sa oras na ito. Hindi talaga._

 

“O ‘di ba?” Siniko ulit ni Sehun ang kaibigan. “Magtiwala ka lang sa’min!”

 

...

**September 15, 2011; 3:45PM**

 

“Sino ang gusto niyong ilaban para sa Science Trivia contest sa Science Week?” Tanong ni Ma’am Francisco sa klase.

Next week na ang Science Week sa school nila at may iba’t-ibang activities. Usually, maraming gustong sumali para ma- _pull out_ sa klase dahil tinatamad sila makinig sa lecture, ang iba, para dagdag sa credentials. Wala masyadong pakialam si Jongin sa mga activities na ito dahil hindi ito ang mga contests na sinasalihan niya. Until sinabi ng teacher ang magic word(s).

“Partner ng representative ng klase na ito ay galing sa IV – Sampaguita, si Kyungsoo Do.” Announce ng teacher sa klase. “May gusto bang mag-volunteer?”

Wala pang ilang segundo ay nagsalita agad si Chanyeol. “Si Jongin po, Ma’am!”

Hindi pa nagpo-process kay Jongin na ‘pag sumali siya sa contest na ito ay makakasama niya si Kyungsoo ngunit nauna na si Chanyeol para sa kanya. Naghiyawan muli ang klase at may ibang nagreklamo dahil baka matalo (na naman) ang klase nila sapagkat hindi naman ito ang mga type ng contest ni Jongin.

“Hindi naman forte ni Jongin ang mga ito!” Sabi ng isa nilang kaklase.

Agad sumagot si Sehun, “Chill, pare. Kala mo naman hindi matuturuan ‘yung tao!”

Bago pa magkainitan ay tinigil na ito ng teacher. “Tumahimik nga kayo!” Agad naman na sumunod ang klase dahil isa ang mga teacher na ito na mapapasabi kang _sulit ang matrikula!_ “Hindi niyo pa tinanong kung okay lang nga kay Jongin.” Paliwanag niya at tinignan si Jongin. “Okay lang ba sa’yo?”

Napaisip si Jongin nang saglit. Hindi kailanman nanalo ang batch nila sa Science Trivia at last year na, kaya medyo na-pressure siya kahit interschool lang ito.

Pero ano naman kung manalo o matalo, ‘di ba? To quote Sehun Oh at ang mga medyo makabuluhang bagay na sinabi niya sa buong buhay niya, ‘ _Chill, pare. Hindi naman ganon kalalim. Makakalimutan din ‘yan._ ’

“Okay lang po sa’kin, Ma’am.” Sinagot niya ang tanong ng guro at ngumiti.

“Great! Pwede kang maki-coordinate kay Kyungsoo tuwing dismissal.” Wika ng guro at ngumiti. “Sure naman akong pabor sa’yo.” Nag- _ayieeeeeee_ ulit ang buong klase.

 

_Pabor na pabor, Ma’am!_

 

...

**4:57PM**

 

“Sorry, na-late ako! So, sino sa inyo ang partner ko para sa Trivia?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na medyo hinahabol ang hininga. Nakaharap siya ngayon sa tatlo.

Dismissal time na at nakatambay ang tatlo sa waiting shed habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo. Nakasandal lang sila sa pader at kanina pa pinagtitinginan ng mga high school girls na halatang may crush sa kanila. Hindi naman makalapit. Sad.

“Siya.” Wika ni Sehun at tinulak si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Tumingin naman pabalik si Jongin sa kaibigan at lumaki ang mata na parang sinisigaw na _Ano ba!!!!!!!_

“Kahit daw hindi lang partner sa Trivia.” Singit ni Chanyeol. “For life pa.”

Tumawa lang nang mahina si Kyungsoo at nag-shake ng ulo habang sumama ang tingin ni Jongin sa kaibigan. Tumawa lang si Chanyeol at umalis kasama si Sehun. “Ingat ka sa kanya, Kyungsoo!” Paalala nito at dumiretso na sa gate.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo – _shet ang cute (Jongin Kim, 2011) –_ at tumingin kay Jongin – _shet nakaka-in love. (Jongin Kim, 2011)_ “Hindi ka uupo?” Tanong niya kay Jongin at umupo sa monoblock. Ipinatong niya ang mga gamit sa mesa at naglabas ng encyclopedia.

Bumalik si Jongin sa kanyang senses at umupo. “Ah... so... anong topic this year?”

_Jongin Kim – nahihiya? Hindi ako sanay. (Kyungsoo Do, 2011)_

“Celestial bodies, pero more on planets ata?” Sinagot niya ang tanong ni Jongin at binuksan ang encyclopedia kung saan ito naka-bookmark. “Bale, hati tayo ng babasahin. Ako sa planets at sun, ikaw sa stars, moons, and additional research sa galaxies. Hindi mo kailangang i-digest lahat, ha? Focus ka lang sa trivial facts. Since Trivia naman ito and all.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo at pumunit ng maliit na parte ng kanyang notebook upang isulat ang ipapabasa kay Jongin at ibinigay ito sa binata.

“Uy, thanks.” Nahihiyang kinuha ni Jongin ang papel at tinignan ito. _Ang ganda naman ng sulat kahit nagmamadali._

“Tapos bukas ng dismissal ulit, kita tayo sa library. Monday na agad ‘to next week at Friday na bukas kaya kailangan natin i-cram ang information. May kailangan pa pala ako gawin, sorry.” Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang gamit niya at ipinasok ito sa loob ng bag. “See you tomorrow, Jongin!” Tumayo ito at umalis.

Late pumapasok ang information kay Jongin dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang _kinakausap siya_ ni Kyungsoo. Nang ma-absorb niya lahat ng information ay ngumiti siya. Pursigido siya na mapanalo nila ito. “See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo.” Sinabi niya sa sarili at ngumiti.

 

At sa gabing iyon, walang ginawa si Jongin kung hindi magbasa tungkol sa stars, moons, at galaxies. Mas nag-aral pa talaga siya tungkol dito kaysa sa lahat ng naging subjects niya ngayong fourth year.

 

...

**September 19, 2011; 10:43AM**

 

“For the final question worth five points,” Bigkas ng guro na nagfa-facilitate ng Science Trivia, “what is the largest galaxy in the local cluster? You have thirty seconds to write your answer.”

 

**30 seconds**

_Shit. Shit sa’kin ‘to. Ako ang nakatoka rito._ Sabi ni Jongin sa sarili.

Magkatabi sila ni Kyungsoo sa gitna ng gym kung saan ginaganap ang Science Trivia contest, nakaabot sila sa final round thanks sa library date nila noong Friday consisted of Jongin na nakatitig lang kay Kyungsoo without him knowing. Dalawang pares na lang sila na naiwan at kapag tama ang sagot ni Jongin at Kyungsoo, sila na ang panalo.

 

**20 seconds**

“Kaya mo ‘yan, Jongin! Naaral mo ‘di ba ‘yan?” In-encourage ni Kyungsoo ang binata.

“Wait, nasa dulo na ng dila ko!” Nagpapanic na si Jongin, nap-pressure siya. Nakakakaba, ayaw niyang mapahiya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

Naaral niya talaga ‘yan. Promise. Kasama niya si Kyungsoo sa library, nagbabasa sa encyclopedia about galaxies, letter A, gitna ng page na first column, eto na, one... two...

 

**10 seconds**

“Andromeda!” Pasigaw na bulong ni Jongin sa katabi, “Andromeda Galaxy ang sagot!”

Agad itong isinulat ni Kyungsoo sa illustration board na binalutan ng packing tape, DIY whiteboard kuno.

Nang masulat ni Kyungsoo ang last letter, saktong inanunsyo na “Time’s up! Please raise your boards.”

 

Nakahinga nang malalim si Jongin, hindi siya napahiya sa crush niya. Yay!

 

...

**3:04PM**

 

“First place,” anunsyo ng guro sa taas ng stage, “Kyungsoo Do from IV-Sampaguita, and Jongin Kim from IV-Gumamela”

Umulan ng masigabong palakpakan at hiyawan ang buong fourth year nang umakyat ang dalawa upang kunin ang medalya, ang iba ay nagpapalakpakan dahil nanalo sila, at ang iba, _well_ , alam niyo na.

May pagkuha pa ng litrato para sa school newspaper, “Lapitan mo pa!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan at nag- _ayieeee_ ang buong klase.

Nahiya ang dalawang binata at tumingin sa sahig. Naunang tumingin si Jongin sa katabi at lumapit nang kaunti, _ang cute_ , sabi niya sa sarili _, parang nagb-blush siya_. Lumapit siya ng kaunti ang abot langit ang kanyang ngiti sa litrato. Sinigurado niya ring makakakuha siya ng kopya.

 

...

**September 20, 2011; 2:42PM**

 

Kinabukasan ay back to normal programming na ulit, tapos na ang Science Week at second quarter exams na next week, as usual, kina-cram na naman ang lessons dahil sa dami ng activities ng school.

“Kala mo rap battle kung magdiscuss si Ma’am.” Comment ni Sehun habang nag-iisip kung paano makakatakas sa klase.

Meanwhile, si Jongin, nagsusulat ng notes. _Shocking._

“Magji-jingle ako, anong gusto niyo sa canteen?” Tanong ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan.

“Gusto ko ng Tortillos, pre. Bayaran ko pagbalik mo.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Mountain Dew sa’kin.” Hindi pinalampas ni Jongin ang offer – _nakakauhaw pala magsulat ng notes?_

“Ge, alis na ko.” Wika ni Sehun at nagtaas ng kamay, “Ma’am, may I go out?” Tanong niya at pumayag ang guro without looking back – kailangan niyang matapos ang lesson para walang magreklamo sa kanya na _hindi iyon inaral, ‘bat nasa exam?_

Nang makaalis si Sehun ay nagpatuloy sa pagsusulat ng notes si Jongin, habang si Chanyeol ay walang magawa kung hindi ilapat ang ulo sa arm chair, bored.

“Jognog,” Tinawag niya ang kaibigan at itinaas lamang nito ang kanyang kilay, senyales na nakikinig siya kahit busy sa pagsusulat. “Nakalap ko sa kabilang section na PRO pala si Kyungsoo kaya siya ang laging kumakausap sa mga teacher.”

Nakuha ang atensyon ni Jongin dahil sa magic word. _Kyungsoo_. Napatingin siya sa kaibigan at ngumiti. “Nice.” At nagpatuloy sa pagsusulat.

“Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na nanalo kayo sa trivia, at nagsusulat ka ng notes ngayon. Anong nangyari sa’yo?” Naghanap ulit si Chanyeol ng topic na pag-uusapan. Hindi siya ang type na nagt-take ng notes tuwing discussion, usually nanghihiram lang ‘yan at aaralin sa gabi bago ang exam. Nakakapasa naman si gago. “Mga inlababo.”

“Corny mo. Inaayos ko lang talaga grades ko. College applications na sa third grading.”

“Sus, palusot ka lang. Sabihin mo na lang na gusto mong makita ka ni Kyungsoo sa honors convocation ngayong second grading. Pa-ayaw ayaw ka pa sa plano namin ni Sehun, ah.”

Every quarter sa kanilang paaralan ay may tinatawag na _Honors Convocation_ kung saan aakyat ng stage ang Top 10 ng klase bilang parangal. As usual, laging nandoon si Kyungsoo as Top 1 sa klase at Top 1 sa buong 4th year. Ngayon, gusto ni Jongin na makasama sa kanilang section para magpa-cute kay Kyungsoo. Top 15 naman na siya, tinatamad lang siya mag-effort para makaabot sa 10, pero thanks to Kyungsoo Do from IV-Sampaguita, lalabas na ang pagiging bibo kid ni Jongin.

Hindi na nakasagot ang kaibigan nang biglang mapansin ng teacher na wala pa rin si Sehun. “Mr. Kim, Mr. Park, nasaan si Mr. Oh?”

“Nagjebs ata.” Sagot ng isang estudyante at tumawa ang buong klase. Sakto naman at dumating si Sehun na may dalang Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Tortillos, at Chippy na red. Napahinto siya nang makita na ang buong klase ang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Mr. Oh, hindi ko alam na may sari-sari store na pala ang loob ng men’s CR.” Sabi ng guro at tumawa muli ang klase, pulang pula na ang braso ni Jongin dahil kanina pa ito hinahampas ni Chanyeol na ayaw tumigil sa pagtawa. Nagpatuloy lamang si Sehun papunta sa kanyang upuan at nagpatuloy ang lesson.

“‘Yan na, maya na ‘yung bayad.” Inabot niya ang mga pinabili ng kaibigan. Uminom siya ng Pepsi.

 

...

**October 7, 2011; 4:40PM**

 

“Top Six, Jongin Kim.”

Hindi na nagulat ang section niya na nakasama siya sa Top 10, ranging to highest to second or third siya sa exam results – halatang seryoso sa pag-aaral. Hindi na rin sila nagulat kung bakit.

Nahihiyang umakyat si Jongin sa stage at tinanggap ang certificate. Pinalakpakan siya ng madla at tumabi sa top seven. Hinahanap niya si Kyungsoo na nakaupo malapit sa harap. Section na nila ang susunod. Nang makita niya ito ay sinisiko siya ng kaibigang tinuturo si Jongin. Si Baekhyun Byun, top two ng IV-Sampaguita at best friend ni Kyungsoo. Nang magtagpo ang mata ng dalawa ay napangiti na lang si Jongin. Isang ngiti lang ay mas na-motivate pa si Jongin na mag-aral. Cute naman, sana all.

 

Nang matapos ang ceremony ay uwian na – nilapitan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at sinabihan ng “Congrats!” Bago umalis kasama si Baekhyun na kinikilig. _Napilitan lang ata,_ sabi ni Jongin sa sarili at medyo nawala ang ngiti niya. Pero nagbago ito nang makita niyang inaasar ni Sehun si Chanyeol. “Mamaya ka na magmukmok diyan, crush ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun!” Anunsyo ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

“Hoy! Hindi!” Depensa ni Chanyeol pero nakangiti.

Sus.

 

...

**October 16, 2011; 6:40AM**

 

Nasa Maynila ngayon si Jongin upang kumuha ng entrance exam. Ito na ang pangalawang exam niya at kinabukasan ay babalik na siyang probinsya. Nakatitig siya ngayon sa test permit niya, at tumingin-tingin sa paligid, hindi niya makita ang specific building kung saan siya mage-exam at nahihiya siyang magtanong. Twenty minutes na lang at exam na niya, shet.

Kasalukuyan ay nasa state of panic siya nang biglang may nagtext.

 

**_From: Kyungsoo_ **

_Hi, Jongin! Sabi ni Sehun ngayon din test mo? Nasa building ka na ba?_

Oh my god. Jongin.exe has stopped working ng mga 5 seconds. Nagtype agad siya ng marereply.

 

**_To: Kyungsoo_ **

_Hi kyungsoo! Nawawala nga ako e :(_

**_From: Kyungsoo_ **

_Hala? Anong nakikita mo ngayon?_

**_To: Kyungsoo_ **

_Accountancy bldg?_

**_From: Kyungsoo_ **

_Ok. Sa likod niyan, makikita mo na kung saan ang exam location. Text moko pag nakarating ka na._

Kikiligin na sana si Jongin kung hindi lang sobrang imporante ng exam na ‘to sa kanya at ayaw niyang ma-late eh. Sinunod niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at nakarating siya sa building. Nakaabot din siya sa room kung saan siya mage-exam. Thank god for Kyungsoo Do (at Sehun din, ililibre niya ‘yon pag-uwi).

 

**_To: Kyungsoo_ **

_D2 na ako. Thank u!_

**_From: Kyungsoo_ **

_Welcome!_

...

**November 28, 2011; 4:50PM**

So far, umuusad naman ang _Operation JongSoo_ ni Sehun at Chanyeol. Nagkaroon din ng out-of-school competition ang dance club last week, at _syempre_ , nanalo si Jongin at Sehun. Ang nagpapanalo kay Jongin ay ang ‘ _Good luck! :)_ ’ message ng crush niya. Hay, lande.

May slight improvement na rin, ‘pag nagkikita sila sa corridor ay may pa-ngiti ngiti na ang dalawa, ‘pag may ia-announce sa kabilang section, si Jongin ang nagvo-volunteer, supportive naman ang mga teachers sa landian, all is well.

Ngayon, plano nilang i-surprise si Chanyeol. Birthday niya kahapon, eh Sunday ‘yon, syempre dapat may pasabog sa school para cute. Dito lang naman nila mabibigay ang _best_ gift para sa kanya.

“Pota ‘bat may pa-blindfold?” Inaalalayan ni Sehun ang kaibigan papunta sa quadrangle, pero in reality, since hindi pa sila tapos, paikot-ikot lang sila sa building. Ang sinasabi lang ni Sehun ay _‘Ay, maraming tao, lipat tayo.’_ Eh wala naman talagang nakaharang.

“Para cute, birthday mo kahapon eh nagrereklamo kang wala kaming regalo. Eto na regalo mo.” Sagot ni Sehun sa kaibigan at tinignan kung ayos na ba ang set-up sa quadrangle. Balloons, cake, at drawing lang naman talaga ni Chanyeol sa manila paper (c/o of Kris Wu from college) ang hinanda nila. Sadyang matagal lang dumating ang maghahawak ng balloons at cake. Hehe.

Nakita niyang ayos na ang set-up at dinala si Chanyeol sa quadrangle. Nang makarating na sila ay tinanggal na ng kaibigan ang blindfold.

“SURPRISE!!!!” Sigaw ni Sehun at Jongin habang ipinakita ang drawing ni Chanyeol sa manila paper. “Belated happy birthday, pare. Cute mo rito.” Sabi ni Jongin na may hawak ng manila paper sa isang side, ang ka-banda niya namang si Jongdae, 3rd year high school. (Hinatak lang nila ‘yan, nakita kasi sa corridor na pauwi na.)

Halos maiyak na si Chanyeol, _ganyan ba talaga mukha ko?????_ “T-thank” Lalapit na sana siya ngunit biglang nagsalita si Sehun “wait, there’s more!” Napatayo na lang si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya nang biglang tumakbo paalis si Jongdae at Jongin upang maipakita ang totoong _surprise_.

“Happy birthday, Chanyeol!” Nahihiyang sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Malapit na matunaw ang candles, mag-wish ka na.”

 

_Oh my god._

...

**5:01PM**

“Special thanks to Jongin at nakausap mo si Kyungsoo na isama si Baekhyun para sa planong ito. Naks, hitting two birds in one stone.”

Matapos ang eksena nila sa quadrangle na may mga tumitili-tili in the background at ang iba ay heartbroken kasi shet 2/3 na ng tropa ang may iniibig, sad, naglalakad na sila papunta sa bahay ni Chanyeol (may pakain kasi si Tito and Tita Park) na walking distance lang from school. Eh tamad ito maglakad kaya sumasabay pa rin sa tricycle pauwi in a regular basis.

Nakatulala pa rin si Chanyeol na may icing sa mukha at ma hawak na cake at balloons. Matapos ng surprise ay nagpahiran sila ng icing sa damit, patay siya kay Mama Park (pero excused naman ata, birthday kahapon #perks).

“Cute naman, edi kayong dalawa na ang lumalandi.” Wika ulit ni Sehun. “Gusto ko rin. Joke!”

“Joke joke ka riyan.” Sagot ni Jongin. “Pili ka na lang sa fans club mo, cute yung isa ron, college na rin ata, classmate ni Kris Wu. Mukhang bagay kayo.”

“De, joke lang talaga. Ayoko muna, dito naman kayo eh.” Inakbayan niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan.

“Yuck!” Pabirong sigaw ni Chanyeol. “Paano ka na kung wala kami?”

Tumawa lang si Sehun. “Sabi na nga magsasalita ka rin, eh.” Ginulo niya ang buhok ng kaibigan, “edi wala na rin ako, ez.”

 

...

**December 19, 2011; 11:43PM**

 

“Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Gumamela!” Bati ni Ma’am Reyes sa kanyang advisory class. “See you next year!”

“See you next year, ma’am!” Bati ng mga estudyante sa kanya at umalis na siya papuntang faculty room, mamayang hapon naman ang Christmas Party ng faculty.

Nag-picture ang buong klase at pagkalabas ng classroom ay marami ang nagpapicture sa tropa. Iba talaga pag famous, may pa-regalo pa ang iba. Pero para saan pa ang mga regalong iyon kung wala ‘yung galing sa crush mo ‘di ba? Jongin can relate. Chanyeol can’t, guess who kung sino ang binigyan ng puppy keychain ni Baekhyun! Meanwhile, si Sehun ay natutuwa na lang sa mga nakukuha niyang confession letters at mga regalo, marami na namang stock ng chocolates sa ref nila.

Malapit na sila sa gate ng biglang may sumigaw ng pangalan ni Jongin, si Baekhyun na hinahatak si Kyungsoo. “Jongin! Jongin! May pahabol si Kyungsoo!”

Nagb-blush na naman si gago. Napatigil sa paglalakad ang tatlo ngayong nasa harap na nila ang magkaibigang si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. “Ibigay mo na, wag kang pa-shy!” Binulong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan na rinig na rinig naman ng tatlo.

Tinitigan lang ng masama ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at may kinuha sa bag. Bear keychain na may handmade card. “Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Jongin!” Nahihiyang inabot ni Kyungsoo ang regalo habang nakatingin lang si Jongin intently sa kanya. May pag-dilate pa ng pupils once makita si Kyungsoo, in love si gago.

Hindi na niya namalayan na tumakbo na paalis ang magkaibigan at hawak na niya ang regalo. Binatukan siya ni Sehun, “hoy, tara na. Nakatulala ka na naman.”

Tumango lang si Jongin at lumabas na ng school, hawak hawak pa rin ang regalo ni Kyungsoo. Binasa niya ang card.

 

_To: Jongin_

_Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! Wishing you all the best things in life._

_From: Kyungsoo_

Ipapa-frame niya ito.

 

...

**January 27, 2012; 4:34PM**

 

“Top Four, Jongin Kim.”

Honors convocation na naman. Two weeks ago ay ang birthday nilang dalawa, wala masyadong ganap dahil parehas iyong exam day, saya. Actually, may plano talaga si Sehun at Chanyeol pero mas priority ni Jongin ang studies that time, feel niya mas cute ‘yon kaysa sa kung anong naiisip na pasabog ng mga kaibigan niya (may point siya kaya nag-agree na lang ang magkaibigang sa ibang araw na lang – hmmmm kailan kaya ‘yon? Hmmm).

Umulan ng masigabong palakpakan ang buong gym, ugh, iba talaga ‘pag inspired. Nang umakyat ulit si Jongin sa stage ay nakita niya agad si Kyungsoo sa nakangiti sa kanya with thumbs up. Mas nakaka-inspire, shet. _See you on graduation! Kahit 3rd honorable mention basta makatabi ka lang sa row!_

Nagpatuloy lang ang ngiti ni Jongin hanggang matapos ang program.

 

...

**February 8, 2012; 8:34AM**

 

**_From: Sehun_ **

_Matagal nanahimik ang operation jongso0, humanda ka na ngayong foundation day XD marami kaming plano ni yeol XD_

**_To: Sehun_ **

_Bakit parang natatakot aq_

**_From: Sehun_ **

_Sikret!._

First day na ng Foundation Day at marami na namang nagsisilabasan na booth para sa fund raising ng student council. Ang booth ng Dance Club ay sleeping booth, thanks to Sehun Oh for that idea. 10 pesos for 20 minutes daw at 10 kama ang nasa room ngayon. Lahat ng booths ay per room maliban sa Request Booth ng MAPEH Club, nasa sound system sila ng gym at rinig sa buong school ang announcements. Sa gabi naman ay may performance ang banda ni Chanyeol.

“Good morning!” May nag-anunsyo mula sa request booth, si Jongdae. “Punta na kayo sa request booth para magpa-request ng kanta, shoutout, o kung ano pa man ‘yan! Lapit lang kayo sa’min, eto na ang chance niyo!”

Masama ang kutob ni Jongin dito. Ano kaya ang pasabog ni Sehun at Chanyeol?

Kasalukuyan ay siya ang nagbabantay sa booth nila, 3 kama na lang ang hindi nao-occupy at ang iba rito ay nakatambay lang upang makausap o masilayan si Jongin. Isa rin ‘yon sa rason kung bakit siya ang naka-assign today.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto ay nakikinig lamang siya sa mga kanta na nire-request habang nagsususulat sa logbook, mamaya-maya lang, bago mag-song request ay may message muna.

“Request from SH, ang susunod na mga kanta ay kabilang sa playlist niyang J at K para sa tropa niyang nagbabantay ngayon sa isang booth. Naks, puro pang may lovelife!”

_Putangina, Sehun Oh._

Bale, ang laman ng playlist ay mga OPM love songs na pinalista ni Sehun kay Jongin, gagawa raw siya ng playlist. Eto pala ‘yon, pota.

Since mukhang constipated si Jongin ay tinanong siya ng isang babae sa booth, “Kuya, ikaw si J?”

Napatingin lang si Jongin sa babae. “Secret.”

“Sus, ikaw naman talaga eh. Kayo na ba ni Kuya Soo?” Nagtanong muli ang babae, kilig na naman si Jongin.

“Hindi... pa.”

“Cute naman!” Ngayon, pareho na silang kinikilig. “Mabuhay ang JongSoo!” Sabay silang tumawa at tumigil lang ito nang sitahin sila ng isang taong natutulog.

 

...

**8:21PM**

“Magandang gabi, at kami ang EXO!” Sigaw ni Jongdae mula sa mic at naghiyawan ang buong madla. May special performance ang kanilang banda ngayon at nandito ang tropa ni Chanyeol bilang support. “Ito na ang huling performance namin as high school kasi ang iba sa mga kasama ko ay college na next year, sulitin na na’tin ‘to!”

Nalungkot nang bahagya ang madla at nagsimula na ulit sumigaw nang magpatugtog na ang banda. Nakikanta ang audience sa lahat ng mga pinapatugtog ng banda, at nang matapos ang kantang Huling Sayaw, nag-announce si Jongdae ng acoustic session.

“Bilang last performance, naghanda kami ng acoustic session. Dedicated ito sa lahat ng pumapag-ibig, lalo na sa tropa ni Chanyeol at Chanyeol himself.”

Napuno ng ‘ _ayieee_ ’ ang buong gym at hinahanap si Jongin. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakangiti. Siniko ni Sehun ang kaibigan, “‘yan ang pasabog ni Chanyeol, multitasking lord daw siya eh.”

Ang mga pinatugtog nila ang _Gitara, Harana, Para sa’yo, at Pangarap Lang Kita._ Nahanap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kabilang parte ng gym, at nang magtagpo ang mata nila ay ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Nakabibighani – nakaka- _in love_.

_Hay nako, Jongin, hindi pa ba halatang in love ka?_

 

...

**February 9, 2012; 9:12AM**

 

Tahimik na naglalakad si Jongin papunta sa booth nila nang biglang may nagposas ng kamay niya. “Jongin Kim, you are under arrest.” Wika ni Baekhyun at may hinahanap sa quadrangle na ngayo’y puno ng tao dahil ngayong araw dumating ang mga food booth. “Sabi ng nagpa-arrest sa’yo ay hindi mo ito pwedeng tanggalin for an hour. Thank them later daw.”

_Sehun at Chanyeol_

Tumango lang si Jongin at nakarating sila sa dessert booth ng Filipino Club kung saan nakatambay si Kyungsoo. Tahimik siyang kumakain ng ice cream at hindi namalayan ang presensya ng best friend niyang bigla siyang pinosas. Nagulat siya at biglang tumingin kay Baekhyun. “Baekhyun Byun!” Sigaw niya.

Wala itong epekto kay Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo Do, you are under arrest. Sabi ng nagpa-arrest sa’yo ay hindi mo ito pwedeng tanggalin for an hour. Good luck, bestie!” Sabi niya sabay umalis.

Na-realize ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin ang katabi niya at lumayo siya nang kaunti, awkward.

“Hi.” Bati niya sa binata na nakatitig lang sa kanya.

“Hello.” Binati rin siya ni Jongin at napansin na medyo naiilang ito sa kanya. Na-guilty siya sa lahat ng pinaggagagawa niya at ng tropa niya bigla. “A-ayaw mo ba? Sorry. Kakausapin ko na lang sila, ako na magbabayad-”

“Uy, hindi!” Pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi lang talaga ako sanay sa ganitong sitwasyon.” Paliwanag niya. “Besides, hindi diba pwedeng tanggalin?” Pabiro niyang sinabi.

 

...

**9:47AM**

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa harap ng drinks booth ng Math Club. Since ~extra~ ang club na ito, naka-equation ang prices ng drinks kaya wala masyadong pumupunta kasi tinatamad magsolve. Jongin, being the Math Genius he is, na-mental math niya ang sagot at ngayon ay nakaupo na sila sa isang table roon.

“Thank you sa milkshake!” Natutuwang sinabi ni Kyungsoo while taking a sip. _Cute!_

“Okay lang.” Ngiti ni Jongin. “Malapit na rin matapos yung oras, it was nice talking to you.”

Ang pampalipas-oras nila ay ang mga basic questions tungkol sa sarili. Inamin din ni Kyungsoo na may stereotype siya sa mga popular people, at nagpasalamat siya kay Jongin for changing his perspective na hindi lahat ng mga sikat sa school ay puro pagpapasikat lang ang alam. May mga ganon, pero hindi lahat.

(Kung alam lang ni Kyungsoo na siya ang dahilan, tbh.)

He also grew comfortable while being with Jongin. Since lowkey student lang talaga siya, hindi siya sanay makipagsabayan sa mga ‘kilala’ sa school, knowing na magkaibang level naman sila; but with Jongin, awkward man at first, naging comfortable siya realizing na lahat naman sila estudyante lang dito.

“Bago matapos ang oras, may gusto lang talaga akong itanong.” Seryosong sinabi ni Kyungsoo at inayos ang posture. “Sagutin mo honestly ha, okay lang sa’kin whatever your answer will be.”

Kinabahan si Jongin, “okay, sige. Shoot.”

“Teka, nakakahiya,” tina-try itago ni Kyungsoo ang embarrassment sa pagtawa. “Well, sabi ng mga tao sa paligid ko na crush mo raw ako. Totoo ba?”

Nagulat si Jongin, _Oh my god, dense pala siya!!! Ha!!! Hindi ba obvious na gusto kita!!!_ Sabi niya sa sarili.

Magsasalita na sana si Jongin ngunit bigla siyang pinigilan ni Kyungsoo. “I mean, yes nahahalata ko, pero seryoso? Aware ako sa mga joketime ng iba since hindi naman ako popular or any of that crap, gusto ko lang maassure na hindi to joketime. Sorry if it came out offensive.”

_Ay._

“Kyungsoo.” Sinimulan ni Jongin. “Seryoso ako, gusto kita since nung nag-emcee ka last year’s English Week.” Nagulat din siya internally sa sinabi niya. _Saan galing ‘tong confidence na ‘to??? Where have you been???!!!_

_Namula si Kyungsoo!!! AAAA!!!!!_

“Oh, okay!” Reply niya. “Glad that na-clear na suspicions ko. Thank you, Jongin!” Sabay pagtanggal niya sa posas at umalis dala ang milkshake. _Nakalay ang susi sa lock all along._ Ayon, natulala bigla si Jongin.

 

_Kasama ba ito sa plano?_

 

...

**February 10, 2012; 3:54PM**

 

“May naka-reserve na po sa huling ipapakasal ni Father Junmyeon.” Announce ni Minseok, vice president ng club at umalis na ang ibang nagnanais ‘magpakasal’. Last day na at 4PM ay magsasara na lahat ng booths. May mga ibang nakapalibot sa booth, kilala nila kung sino ang huling ikakasal.

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa dulo ng aisle, may hawak na bouquet hinihintay ang isa pang ‘groom’. Naka-coat and tie siya ngayon thanks to English Club dahil sila ang nagpasimuno ng Wedding Booth. Alam naman na niya kung anong mangyayari thanks to his bestfriend na hindi mapigilang i-spill ang deets.

In a distance, nakikitang hinahatak papuntang booth si Jongin, naka-coat and tie rin. Si Sehun at Chanyeol naman ay may dalang flower petals para mas dama. Si Baekhyun, along with Jongdae, ay naging wedding singers. Parang ikakasal talaga.

Napatigil si Jongin nang makita niya si Kyungsoo. Deep inside, kahit high school pa lang, alam niyang si Kyungsoo na ang gusto niya makita sa altar.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at mahinang tumawa. “Tara?”

Tumango lang si Jongin at nauna siya sa ‘altar’. Naglakad si Chanyeol at Sehun papuntang gilid at nang si Kyungsoo na ang maglalakad papuntang altar ay kumanta na si Baekhyun at Jongdae.

 

_Sa pagkumpas ng iyong kamay_

_Aking landas, ginagabay_

_Nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda_

_Silong sa iyak, at pagluluksa_

 

_Kung puso ko ay imamapa_

_Ikaw ang dulo, gitna’t, simula_

_Nahanap din kita_

_Nahanap din kita_

“Do you, Jongin Kim, accept Kyungsoo Do as your lawfully wedded husband?” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa binata.

“... I do.” _AYIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._

“Do you, Kyungsoo Do, accept Jongin Kim as your lawfully wedded husband?” Tanong naman ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo.

“I do.” Sinabi ni Kyungsoo like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You may now kiss your spouse.”

_Ha??!! Pwede bang magkiss sa school?? HA?! Ano ‘to??!!_ Nagpa-panic na si Jongin, mukha na naman siyang constipated. Nakatingin lang sila sa isa’t-isa habang nagcha-chant ng ‘ _Kiss! Kiss!_ ’ lahat ng tao sa paligid nila.

Kinakabahan siya – feeling niya ito na talaga ‘yung kasal niya.

_Hindi pa Jongin, hindi mo pa nga nililigawan, kasal agad??!!_

Siguro nainip na si Kyungsoo kasi naging frozen talaga si Jongin, kaya he did it himself, tumingkayad siya upang halikan ang pisngi ng binata.

Napuno ng hiyawan ang buong booth, at ibinato niya ang bouquet sa kanyang best friend na kanina pa nakatingin kay Chanyeol.

“Tara na, asawa ko?”

_Gosh, hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan niya nakuha yung confidence, pero thankful siya._

...

**February 14, 2012; 9:04PM**

 

Prom. Last dance.

Ang sabi talaga, _the most important dance is the last dance._ Pero Jongin begged to differ, siya ang first and last dance ni Kyungsoo tonight.

Kung dati ay kailangan pa ng pagpupumilit ni Chanyeol at Sehun – ngayon, Jongin took the matter in his own hands.

 

_Hindi pa naman obvious ‘di ba? Hindi pa talaga. Hindi._

“So, anong school ka sa college?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nagw-waltz sila sa dance floor.

“Hindi ko pa rin sure eh, pero sa Manila na ‘yun. Ikaw ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo matapos niyang umikot.

“Manila rin.” Sagot ni Jongin. “So, see you there?”

“Obvious ba?” Pabirong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Natapos ang gabi na puno ng ngiti ang lahat ng estudyante sa kanilang batch – malapit na ang pagtatapos, ang bagong kabanata, _ang bagong simula._

...

**March 30, 2012; 9:34AM**

“Third honorable mention, Jongin Kim.”

Graduation – ang huling araw nila sa high school. Ang huling pasabog ni Chanyeol at Sehun for Operation: JongSoo.

Kasamang umakyat ni Jongin ang kanyang magulang na nagulat sa pangyayari. “Nag-aaral ka pala, Nini?” Tanong ng kanyang ina sa anak. Tumawa na lang si Jongin at umakyat upang kunin ang diploma at medal. “Minsan, Ma.” Sagot niya.

Pagbaba niya ay nadaanan niya ang row kung saan nakaupo ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Kinawayan nila ang magulang ni Jongin. Bumalik siya sa kanyang upuan at tinawag na ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo upang magpahayag ng _Valedictorian Speech_.

“Magandang umaga po sa lahat ng naririto mula sa mga administrators, faculty, parents, and fellow students, ako si Kyungsoo Do ng IV-Sampaguita. Nais ko lang batiin kayong lahat ng congratulations, at nakapasa tayong lahat.” Nagsipalakpakan ang Batch 2012. “Ang apat na taon ko rito sa high school ay hindi ko makakalimutan. Natutunan kong magalit, umiyak, tumawa, maging masaya... at higit sa lahat, magmahal. Sa rami ng pagsubok na ating pinagdaanan, masaya ako at nilampasan natin ito ng magkasama. Sa puntong ito ay nais kong magpasalamat sa lahat ng taong aking nakasalamuha – kung hindi dahil sa inyo, ay hindi ako ang taong nasa harap ninyong lahat ngayon. Sa aking mga naging guro, kaibigan, lalo na ang aking best friend na katabi ko kahit anong mangyari, mga kaklase, at sa taong nakita ako sa mga panahong akala kong hindi ako makita – salamat.” Sa puntong ito ay nag- _ayiee_ ang buong batch. Kinilig na lang si Jongin. “Sa pagtatapos ng kabanatang ito ay sana magkita muli tayong lahat sa pagbukas ng bagong kabanata sa ating buhay. Ikinagagalak kong makasama kayong lahat sa loob ng apat na taon. Maraming salamat at congratulations, batch 2012!”

 

...

**11:54AM**

“Okay na ba si Jongin?! Ready na?!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Nasa quadrangle sila ngayon at may hawak na roses si Jongin. Eto na – aamin na siya. Ito na ang last pasabog ng Operation: JongSoo.

“Okay na, B!” Sigaw pabalik ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol?! Kayo na?!” Parehong sinabi ni Jongin at Sehun sa kaibigan.

“Oo, mamaya ko ikukwento! Ang importante ay yung lovelife ni Jongin!” Nagpapanic na rin si Chanyeol.

  
Sa kabilang dako naman ay pinuntahan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa loob ng gym, kausap niya ang principal.

“Good morning po, Tito and Tita Do at Ma’am, hihiramin ko lang po si Kyungsoo, thank you!” Nagmamadali niyang sinabi at hinatak si Kyungsoo paalis ng gym.

“Anong meron, Baek?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“Basta!”

Paglabas nila sa gym ay sinalubong sila ni Jongin na may hawak na bouquet ng rosas at Chanyeol, na may hawak na gitara.

 

_Uso pa ba ang harana_

_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka_

_Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago_

_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_

_At nasisintunado sa kaba_

Nagpatuloy ang paggigitara at inabot ni Jongin ang bouquet kay Kyungsoo. Saktong lumabas din ang magulang niya at nakita ang pangyayari. Napatingin ang dalawa sa magulang ni Kyungsoo.

“Magandang araw po, Tito and Tita Do. Ako po si Jongin, maaari ko bang ligawan ang anak niyo?”

Abot langit ang ngiti ng nanay ni Kyungsoo at napatingin sa kanyang asawa na walang kibo. “Si Kyungsoo lang ang makakasagot niyan, hijo.”

Tumango si Jongin at tumingin muli kay Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo Do, pwede ba kitang ligawan?”

 

 

“Yes, I do.”

**_January 13, 2020; 2:23PM_ **

“Do you, Jongin Kim, accept Kyungsoo Do as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

Ito na.

Hindi na ‘to ang ceremony sa Wedding Booth noong fourth year high school. Ikakasal na talaga sila.

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin sa dagat kung saan ginaganap ang kasal. Lahat ng kaibigan nila noong high school ay imbitado sa pag-iisang dibdib nilang dalawa. Wala nang mas sasaya pa sa tagpuang ito.

 

**_You are invited!_ **

**_Jongin and Kyungsoo_ **

**_January 13, 2020_ **

 

“I do.”

“You may now exchange your vows.”

“Kyungsoo, the first time I saw you, hindi ko inaakalang ikaw na talaga. Habang tumagal ang panahon ay na-realize ko na ikaw na ang gusto kong makasama habang buhay – ikaw ang gusto kong unang nakikita tuwing umaga, ikaw ang gusto kong kasama pagtanda. Sasamahan kita sa hirap at ginhawa, at lagi akong naririto kung kailangan mo ng taong sumusuporta sa iyo. Mahal na mahal kita, alam mo naman ‘yun ‘di ba?”

“Jongin, sa lahat ng taong nagkakandarapa sa’yo, hindi ko inaasahang ako ang pipiliin mo. Maraming salamat dahil nakita mo ako sa panahong hindi ako makita, sa pagiging lakas ko sa mga panahong hindi ko na kaya, at sa pagmamahal na inaalay mo. Hindi ko maisip ang mundo kung wala ka, Jongin. Mahal na mahal kita – at masaya ako dahil ikaw ang makakasama ko hanggang sa huli.”

Pareho silang nakatingin sa officiant ngayon, nakangiti.

“By the power invested on me, you may now seal this bliss with a kiss.”

 

Ngayon, hindi na nila kailangan ng pag-chant ng nasa paligid ni Jongin upang gawin niya ito – hindi na rin siya frozen on the spot.

This time, handa na siya.

 

 

 

_In a distance, magkatabi si Chanyeol at Sehun na nakangiti._

**_Operation JongSoo: Success_ **

**Author's Note:**

> May mga kanta talaga na after 2012 pa nirelease; for fanfic purposes, 2012 para sumakto sa timeline huhu. Thank you for reading! Mabuhay ang KaiSoo!


End file.
